Moreno's Root
by Zephyr
Summary: Picks up shortly after episode 22, 'Betrayed,' ends. Of course there would be reprucussions to deal with...
1. Chapter 1

"Tessa," Marta said for the third time. Senorita Alvarado finally turned form her window to attend to Marta was saying. "You are thinking about what he said again," she told her knowingly.

"No, I'm not," said Tessa, too quickly.

Marta shook her head and smiled. Tessa sighed. When she had gotten home from rescuing the doctor, she was bursting with news about the things he said to her. 'You're an amazing woman,' and 'Maybe some loves should be kept secret.'

"I don't know why you obsess a few words here and there, when his actions are so clear," Marta lightly chastised, "Heaven forbid you should say or do something to encourage him."

"I wasn't thinking about what he said," Tessa insisted quietly.

"But you were thinking about him."

Tessa sighed with frustration at being read so easily. "Yes."

"Alright, tell me," Marta said, seeing that something in her mind had already spoiled her latest encounter with the doctor.

"I've made a big mistake," she said, "He's gotten too close to the Queen. I shouldn't have let it happen."

"I don't see what you could have done differently other than let him get killed already. Unless you've been spending more time with him than I know."

"No, but I should have been more distant – not tried to be his friend. In the beginning, I just wanted to prove to him I wasn't a criminal. Lately, we've practically been a team against Grisham and Montoya."

"Well, it doesn't seem so foolish to me to be want to be on the doctor's good side when you get shot at as much as you do," Marta pointed out.

"Montoya was expecting a new ally for himself when he brought the doctor to Santa Helena – "

"More like a new dog," Marta said, chuckling to herself, "Only this one keeps biting him."

"Exactly – biting him and helping the Queen instead."

Marta shrugged, "Like I said – his actions speak louder than his words."

Tessa shook her head, refusing to go there.

"Helm doesn't have a secret identity to protect himself, like I do. I have to tell him to back off, to start criticizing me again and making nice with Montoya – something to get him back out of the line of fire."

"He's a smart man, Tessa. I'm sure he knows he needs to tread more carefully after today. But anyone who wants justice in Santa Helena is going to be in the line of fire from time to time. Are you sure you're just not looking for an excuse to go see him?"

Tessa exhaled loudly, wishing Marta wasn't so perceptive for a change. She was probably right.

"Why haven't you let him know how you feel?" Marta asked, redirecting the topic back to where she wanted it.

"Because of the risk," Tessa said, as if it was obvious.

"To him or to you?" Marta retorted.

"To him, of course."

"It seems to me," Marta explained, "That Dr. Helm will be in no more or less danger knowing you have feelings for him. It's what Montoya and Grisham _suspect_ your relationship to be that matters as far as his safety is concerned."

"Which after today is worse than ever."

"You're still avoiding the question, Tessa, why not tell him how you feel?"

"What for? I can't tell him who I am. It can't go anywhere."

"Why can't it? You have your secret identity. Tell him that too and you won't have to play the fool with him any longer."

"I have my mission, Marta. To avenge my father. He wouldn't understand that."

"You can seek justice for your father without killing anyone," said Marta quietly, knowing Tessa was referring to the doctor's aversion to taking a life under any circumstances.

"When his murderers are probably the most powerful men in the territory? Maybe I can seek it, but I won't find it."

"So that is the real reason why you are hiding from him," Marta said, as if it all made sense to her now, "Because of what he would say about avenging your father."

"I'm not hiding," Tessa snapped, "My destiny comes first; my feelings for the doctor come second."

"Don't twist my own words against me," Marta replied sharply, remembering what she told Tessa when she had been torn between obeying her uncle and staying in Santa Helena, "You don't know that Dr. Helm isn't part of your destiny."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Tessa said abruptly and walked out of the room. Marta sensed she had pushed too hard too soon, and let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Senorita Alvarado's attention would have been drawn to the doctor's office as she and Marta drove into town the following morning no matter what, but, as it happened, there was quite a noticeable gathering of distressed-looking townspeople outside. And no sign of Helm. Tessa didn't have to wonder what was going on for long. Almost as soon as she and Marta had gotten out of the wagon, Vera Hidalgo was there bursting with the news.

"Tessa!" she said, "It is the most scandalous thing you can imagine. Doctor Helm has been charged with consorting with the Queen of Swords. Poor man to be so betrayed by his heart. Marcus – I mean Capitan Grisham – says he will be beaten within in an inch of his life, unless he tells the Colonel how to find her."

Tessa struggled to control her reaction, but Vera had painted such a vivid picture for her she found she couldn't speak from the terror it elicited in her. Marta tried putting a subtle hand on Tessa's elbow to bring her back. Vera noticed, of course.

"Tessa, are you alright? You look so pale?"

"I – I'm not feeling very well," Tessa admitted, dropping her gaze to the ground to play the part, "I actually came to see the doctor about it, but now…"

"Oh dear," Vera said, "I hope it isn't serious?"

"It's probably nothing," Tessa told her, "But what will we do without a doctor if we have another outbreak like the fever a few months ago?"

"It would be horrible. I certainly hope the Colonel does not delay in sending for a new doctor."

Tessa couldn't help looking up sharply at Vera for how quickly she had given up on Dr. Helm.

"I'm going to go see the Colonel," Tessa told her, "To make sure he hasn't forgotten his people in his zest to catch the Queen."

"You may be better off going home to rest, Tessa," Vera said, "He's probably busy interrogating the doctor right now. Anyway, I have so many people to tell. I will see you later."

Tessa nodded politely, then looked to Marta, who was equally disgusted.

"Rrgh, I knew it!" Tessa said under her breath to Marta, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's Montoya's fault for being the fiend that he is," Marta muttered.

"Come on. I have to try to see that fiend."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come now Doctor, don't be coy," Montoya said through the bars of Helm's new cell, "The woman always rides to your rescue. And you should have been executed for aiding in her escapes long ago."

"Doesn't mean I know anything more about her than you do," Helm replied steadfastly.

"Well, if that's the case, which I doubt," said Montoya, "We can still work something out, if you're willing to help serve the pueblo in her capture. In fact, you don't even have to tell me the truth about how much you know. I _want_ to be able to release you, Doctor. I don't want the people to be without their physician. And I don't take any joy in locking you up, nor will I in what is next for you, if you don't cooperate."

"I will," Grisham interjected with a side grin, "Please don't cooperate."

Montoya raised a hand with a weary look to silence the Captain.

"Robert," he continued saying to the doctor, "I _want_ to be able to let you go. To let you go back to your work – back to your life. But you have to give me justification to do so."

The doctor rose from his seat and walked towards Montoya. He did stop short of being in arm's reach, however. Helm looked the Colonel square in the eye.

"I don't know a thing that you can use against her," he said.

The Colonel sighed and hung his head a moment in disappointment.

"And even if you did, you wouldn't tell us, right?" Grisham pressed.

Helm held his tongue, but turned a defiant look the Captain's way as his answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Grisham said, pulling a set of keys from his belt.

"No," Montoya told him sharply, "Not yet. We're going to give the good doctor some time to think more about his decision. To think more about the big picture, about _all_ his patients, not just one woman. A woman who, at least allegedly, doesn't care enough for him to even tell him her name."

The doctor felt that dig by Montoya, even though he knew it shouldn't.

"Ooo, was that a flinch?" Grisham taunted.

"Colonel!" a soldier's voice called from outside.

The Colonel turned to go.

"With me, Captain," Montoya reminded Grisham, who was still lingering by the doctor's cell. Helm resisted the temptation to goad the Captain about keeping up with his master. With an unspoken promise from Grisham about the pain that was to come, the he left to follow Montoya.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's so hard to believe that a man as principled as the Dr. Helm would have any sympathy for a common criminal like the Queen," Senorita Alvarado said to the Colonel, after he confirmed for her the reason why Dr. Helm was in custody.

"It is indeed," the Colonel said in agreement, "But then he is a man and she is a woman. I suspect the doctor's better nature was overrun by a more primal one, Senorita."

"Well, if that's why – can you really punish a man for being used by a treacherous woman?" she simpered, "Couldn't you let him off with a warning this time, Colonel?"

"I'm afraid not," Montoya said, his tone growing impatient with her, "The crime is too serious. But rest assured, I will give the doctor every opportunity to save himself by telling me what he knows."

_The doctor is never willing to save himself – don't you know that by now, Colonel?_ Tessa thought.

"Maybe I could persuade him to cooperate, Colonel," she suggested, before Montoya could excuse himself, and before she had time to think the idea through, "If a woman led him astray, perhaps another woman could lead him back into the fold."

Montoya's eyes narrowed as he paused to consider her proposal.

"You think you are the woman to do it?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'll certainly give it my best," she told him.

The Colonel shrugged and snapped his fingers for the nearest soldier.

"Take the senorita to visit the prisoner."

Grisham sidled up to the Colonel as Senorita Alvarado was led away.

"You think that will work?"

"I couldn't care less if it does or it doesn't, Captain," Montoya told him, "We don't need the doctor's cooperation as long as we have _him_. She will come for him, and she will die. In truth, Grisham, I believe him when he says he doesn't know anything. I just don't care."

Grisham cackled with delight, until a thought unsettled him.

"I still get to torture him though, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Montoya told him, just before turning to return to his office.

The Captain smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa looked for any changes to the layout and placement of the guards as she was led to the doctor, making note of any new advantages or disadvantages since she had last broken someone out of Montoya's prison. She had to make use of her visit somehow, as she couldn't imagine the empty-headed Tessa Alvarado who Dr. Helm knew providing him any meaningful moral support.

He was pacing when she arrived. She was surprised and relieved to see that he was unharmed so far. She hadn't realized until then that she had practically been holding her breath in anticipation of learning whether he was hurt or not.

Helm regarded her quizzically, "Senorita Alvarado," he said. There was obviously a question in his greeting.

"Doctor," she said, forcing herself to push aside her concern for him and play her role, "I woke up with an awful headache this morning and when I came into town to see you, I was told you had been arrested."

"Yes, well, I apologize for the inconvenience, Senorita," he said, clearly trying, but not succeeding, to mask his disdain for her self-absorbed concerns.

"The Colonel says you have information about the Queen of Swords," she went on, "Can't you just tell him what you know? He says he'll let you go free, if you do."

Helm smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I don't know anything, Senorita," he told her, taking a seat on his cot, "So you can go tell Montoya that I told you the same thing I told him."

_Dios_, she thought, _He thinks I'm Montoya's spy. Well, that was more or less how I got in to see him – he's no fool._

"Everyone knows you're an honorable man," Tessa said, "I'm sure you would tell the Colonel what he needs to know, if you could."

That got her a glare that she had to pretend not to notice, though it certainly sent a shiver up her spine.

"But perhaps you know more than you realize?" she suggested, gripping the bars to his cell lightly with both hands and lowering her voice, "Maybe she told you something that could be a clue? Or maybe, if you've seen her up close, you'd realize she resembles someone you know, if you thought about it?"

Helm simply ignored her as she prattled on.

"Everyone says she must have been born to wealth, because of her clothing and that fine sword and dagger she carries. But I'm not convinced. After all, she is a thief – she could have simply stolen all of it."

Tessa wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but she found she really did want to convince him to give her up – to offer to bait her or to figure out who she was and tell Montoya straight out. She had wriggled out of Montoya's clutches before – what was one more time? She couldn't help noticing though that this was the second time in less than twenty-four hours that she felt a complete lack of fear for herself when Helm's life was at stake. But was there really anything she could say to persuade him to talk? It always came down to safeguarding human life with him. She had to buy herself time to figure out how to make that case to him.

"She's the one, isn't she?" she asked him. That got his attention.

"Excuse me?"

"The Queen," she said with a suggestive smile, "She's the one who called you vain – the one you called the 'most remarkable woman I've ever met.' Remember you told me that day in town?"

Helm looked away.

"No, I don't remember," he said quietly.

"Well, you had been drinking," she noted off-handedly, "And now she has gotten you in this terrible trouble. You don't deserve it. She is smart though – keeping her identity a secret even from you. You know what I think? I bet if you think about women in Santa Helen that you know and you tried to think who among them is the most unlike the Queen – that's probably the one who is. A woman like her is bound to be an excellent actress, Doctor."

Helm went back to sitting like a stone. Underneath though, she suspected he was struggling not to think about exactly what she suggested.

"I can understand why you'd want to try to protect her," Tessa continued, "If you care for her. But it seems to me, Doctor, that her actions are her own responsibility. If she cares about you in return, she'd say the same. You have a duty to your patients. If anything happens to them because you were unwilling to do whatever you could to save yourself, you'd be responsible."

Helm leapt to his feet so suddenly that Tessa stepped back in genuine surprise.

"What are you, Montoya's parrot?! I don't know a thing, but even if I did, I wouldn't sell out a snake to the likes of Montoya, much less her. If he wants to torture me to prove it, fine. If he wants to execute me, then he's the one putting my patients at risk, not me!"

Tessa burned with shame, even though she knew her motives were pure.

"And, Senorita," he said more softly, but his eyes still blazing with anger, "If you're waking up with splitting headaches, I suggest you drink less wine before bed. No charge for that – just get out!"

Tessa bowed her head slightly and complied without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Once back at home, Tessa paced back and forth across her bedroom, while Marta sat on her bed, watching.

"I can't break him out without a way to keep him out. I need something on Montoya."

"Except," Marta pointed out, "That blackmail will only reinforce his belief that the doctor is the Queen's ally – and knows how to get to her."

Tessa stopped still in the middle of the room.

"He'll only be safe if he leaves California," Tessa said solemnly. Even as she said the words, she could not accept them.

"We could use another good fever about now to remind the Colonel how much this town needs its doctor," Marta muttered.

Tessa knew Marta wasn't serious, but the thought turned over and over in her mind as she resumed walking. There was something there. She had already suggested to Vera and Montoya and others in town that she believed she was getting ill. Could she somehow fake being ill enough that the Colonel could be compelled to let the doctor out to treat her? And, if the dons and their wives began to fear another outbreak of contagion, that could stir them all to demand the doctor's permanent release. After all, there was no real evidence Montoya or Grisham could give that the doctor was in league with her. It was a long shot, but if it failed, she could always still help him escape. She would, however, have to be convincing enough to fool even the doctor into believing she was truly ill…

"Marta!" she exclaimed, "What about that story you used to tell me about the prisoner who feigned having the plague by eating a special root? You told me it was true – that there are such plants."

Marta laughed shortly.

"They're not so much 'special' as poisonous, Tessa," she said, then she began to frown, suspecting where Tessa was going with this, "Why?"

"The man knew how much to take so that it would only make him sick and not kill him, you said."

"Yes," Marta answered warily.

"Could we get such a root here?" Tessa asked.

Marta hesitated.

"Marta, please! They're going to torture him – maybe even kill him – because of me."

"Yes, it's possible," Marta had to say, seeing the pain in Tessa's face.

"You know how much a person should take to have symptoms, but not die?"

"That depends," she said, "Whom are we giving it to?"

"Me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It has to be me, so that you can control how much I get for as long as it takes."

"As long as it takes?" Marta echoed with some alarm.

"I don't think the Colonel will withhold the doctor for long, once I'm ill, but it will take longer for him to give in to pressure from the dons to release him for good."

"You're dreaming," Marta told her.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tessa challenged her.

Marta sighed.

"Tessa, I'm sorry, but you were right the first time – the doctor can't stay in Santa Helena any longer."

"Fine – if my plan doesn't work, I'll accept that."

"It won't work," Marta assured her, "Because I won't do it… You could leave with him though."

Tessa turned away from her.

"The Queen hasn't finished her mission."

"Your father would want you to be happy – and to be with the one you love."

"He didn't mention happiness in the dream," Tessa said dismissively, "And he certainly didn't mention abandoning his property to Montoya."

"Do you think he cared more about his property than you? Do you care more about his property than Robert Helm?"

Tessa turned back to face Marta.

"Marta," she said, "Don't make me guess which root to use and how much. Help me."

"You won't just look deathly ill, Tessa," Marta told her, "You'll feel it."

"I'm ready. Whatever it takes."


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Marta to prepare the tea and Tessa was relentless until she had. The sooner she was ill, the sooner word could be sent to Montoya, and the sooner he would suspend Grisham's 'questioning' of the doctor in order to send him to her.

Still, Marta saw fear in Tessa's eyes as she reached for the cup.

"Wait," Marta said, pulling the cup back to herself, "Why don't I take it? I'll instruct you how much to give me."

"No – "

"That way you'll be well if the Queen needs to take action," Marta insisted.

"No. You know that you being ill would not get the same attention as my being ill would. I've planted the seed with some of the dons' wives to fear another fever in Santa Helena with no doctor. But they won't identify with you being sick. It has to be me."

Tessa took the cup from Marta.

"Don't worry," she said before taking a sip, "I trust you."

* * *

Dr. Helm paced in his cell like a tiger in his cage. He had tried everything he could think of to talk Montoya out of holding him. Of course Grisham just kept egging him on. She would come for him soon, he knew, and they would be ready for her. The only way to prevent it was to get himself out first, but it was impossible. Even if he could have found something to pick the lock with, he was never unguarded. Montoya wasn't interested in any deals that didn't include information on the Queen. Information he didn't even have. The second round of questioning only left him bruised and a little bloody. It was promised that the third round, when Grisham was let fully off his leash, would be broken bones and worse. If she would just leave him to them, let Grisham do his worst, maybe they'd be convinced of his ignorance and let him go. But, of course, she wouldn't stand by and let it happen. She had been ready to give her life for his yesterday. She couldn't have known he could get his hands free in time. How could she possibly have come to care for him that much? He'd called her a killer for God's sake, and compared her to El Serpiente, when all she had meant to do was keep him – and others – alive. Still, she had kissed him, even after he cursed her. And ever since then, pushing her away whenever they were thrown together had become impossible. He couldn't even help from hinting to her how he felt. It occurred to him with a flutter of hope that the only reason she hadn't reciprocated so far was fear of this very situation. If they both got out of this alive – this was very good news.

_She can't make me leave_, he thought, _I'll refuse_. But that wouldn't accomplish anything, he realized, except giving them more time to catch her. If only he could get word to her somehow. To tell her to stay the Hell away from him… which also wouldn't work on her!

He whirled about to the nearest wall and banged both fists against it with a primal grunt to try to release the overwhelming frustration. The radiating pain from the impact on his hands helped to quiet his restlessness. In that new sense of calm, another idea occurred to him. Perhaps he could bluff his way out of prison tonight before she arrived. It would have to be a damn good lie though. But there wasn't time – he heard footsteps. Not hers – soldiers' boots and several pairs. Soon enough he saw Montoya leading the way, but there was no sign of Grisham.

"I've received word that Senorita Alvarado is gravely ill," the Colonel informed him as a sergeant began unlocking the cell, "People are beginning to panic that we may have another deadly fever on our hands. As you are the only doctor for many days' ride, I must send you to tend to her – with an armed escort."

"Tessa Alvarado is ill?" he said in disbelief, feeling suddenly extremely guilty for how he had spoken to her.

Montoya didn't seem to hear him as he turned to his sergeant, "The moment she begins to recover, you bring him back. If you lose this man, your life will be worth less than dirt, comprendes?"

"Si, Colonel," said the unfortunate sergeant.

* * *

Doctor Helm and his escort of six soldiers arrived at the Alvarado hacienda in the middle of the night.

"Marta!" Helm called out as he dismounted his horse and grabbed his bag. She was waiting for them outside, having heard their approach. She met him halfway between the horses and the hacienda and walked with him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not good," the gypsy said stiffly.

"Symptoms?"

"Fever, headaches , some nausea and delirium."

"Delirium," Helm echoed as they entered the hacienda, "Since this morning?"

"The fever began shortly after we arrived home from town, about mid-day."

"And she was exposed to the fever that went through town earlier this year – you had it didn't you?"

"Yes, she did not get sick then. Her room is this way."

Three of the six soldiers were close on the doctor's heels. He stopped and turned to them just before going inside the bedroom.

"Sergeant," he said, "Until I know if what we're dealing with is contagious or not, it would be wise for none of your men to enter this room."

The sergeant looked at Helm suspiciously, but heeded his warning, leaving the two men with him to stand guard inside before going outside to direct the other three.

Inside the room, the Senorita Alvarado was writhing fitfully in her bed. Marta rushed over to try and calm her, which Helm took to mean that Tessa had gotten worse since Marta had left the room. He approached the patient from the opposite side of the bed as Marta. She appeared to be in the throes of a nightmare, flushed and dripping with sweat. Marta was already pressing a cold compress to Tessa's forehead and trying to soothe her ravings.

"I have to go. I have to go. I have to get him out," Tessa was murmuring frantically in her sleep, "Don't touch him!"

"The doctor is _here_," he overheard Marta tell Tessa firmly, "Everything's going to be fine." Helm doubted she heard anything her current state, but the young woman's thrashing did begin to slow following Marta's words.

"I'm going to give her something to help her sleep more peacefully, hold her head towards me, please," he directed Marta. With some difficulty, they got Tessa to swallow it. He and Marta then got to work cooling the senorita down with cold compresses. The doctor didn't want to use salicylic acid if they could get her fever down without it.

As Senorita Alvarado began to improve, the doctor sent Marta off to bed, knowing the emotional toll as well as the late hour must have exhausted her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Six?" Grisham squawked late the next morning, "You only sent six men in the armed escort? You insisted on twenty to guard the jail – and that has bars and locks!"

"If you would let me finish," Montoya chastised him, "The other fourteen are discretely patrolling the border of her property. I thought it wise to leave the doctor unaware of that fact."

"And what about me? Why was_ I_ left unaware instead of being part of the escort?" Grisham demanded.

"Because I knew you would be feeling cheated out of your next interrogation date with the doctor, and because I know how he likes to antagonize you. I couldn't have you losing your temper and harming him before he was through treating the young lady."

The Captain opened his mouth to object, but Montoya held up a hand to silence him.

"Never fear, you will go out in a couple hours with relief troops. But you will remain out of sight with the patrol, understood? Go prepare your men."

* * *

When Tessa next opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but she could tell the figure in the chair beside her bed was Robert Helm. He didn't say anything, though he appeared to be looking right at her. She realized his head was leaning against his hand, his elbow propped on the armrest of the chair. He had probably fallen asleep. Tessa had no sense of how long she had been out. She glanced around the room for Marta. No sign of her, but she probably wasn't far and would be back soon. Hopefully, with more tea, as she was feeling much too well. As her vision started to clear though, Tessa let herself enjoy her respite, watching the doctor sleep. Though she was somewhat dismayed when she made out his black eye and a lacerated lip. She hadn't gotten him out of jail as quickly as she would have liked, but it could have been worse.

All too soon, Marta entered the room, reminding Tessa of what lay ahead and what was at stake. Dr. Helm's eyes had opened instantly at the sound of the door and he turned to look. Tessa wondered if he had really been asleep or was just resting his eyes that whole time.

"Oh Tessa," Marta said with genuine relief, "You look so much better."

"I feel better," Tessa said, her voice rather froggy, "Could I have some tea?"

Marta frowned slightly at how soon she asked for more poison. Maybe she had the strength to go through another round, but Marta didn't feel like she had the strength to watch it.

"Of course," Marta answered her, "Can I get you anything, Doctor?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you, Marta," he said, taking a moment to stretch before examining his patient.

"Hello, Doctor," Tessa said to Helm as brightly as she could muster.

"Welcome back, Senorita," he answered, as he gently lifted her wrist to take her pulse.

"Doctor, forgive me for asking," she prattled on, trying to keep up her chatter-box image, "But I had so many strange dreams. Did I dream Colonel Montoya had you arrested or did that really happen?"

He didn't answer right away. His guilt made it hard for him to concentrate on her pulse. He couldn't think how to begin his apology for what he said about her early symptoms at the jail.

"Really happened," he told her stiffly, "I have an armed escort waiting for me outside until you're recovered."

"Oh, well, I can certainly pretend to be ill longer, if that will keep you out of jail a while longer," she offered, "It's the least I can do in return for saving my life."

"Actually, I'm not sure you're out of the woods yet. Your pulse is still irregular."

_Tell me about it, _Tessa thought as he released her wrist to check the temperature of her forehead. Maybe it really was irregular from the poisoning, but it didn't feel that different from how being that close to him usually made her feel.

"They really did a number on you didn't they," she said quietly, studying his face again.

He leaned back a bit self consciously.

"It's nothing I don't deserve," he replied, having found his moment.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, sounding more sincere than usual.

"The way I spoke to you at the jail," Helm explained penitently, "When you genuinely needed my help – it was unconscionable. I'm sorry."

"Oh that," she said, feeling her face burn, hoping he'd assume it was merely the fever, "Well, it's not like there's anything you could have done for me from a jail cell."

"I could have listened and not insulted you."

Tessa was about to object that she had it coming for what she had said, when the door opened again. She caught a glimpse of the soldier opening it for Marta. She wondered how many more there were. If she could get a moment alone with Marta, it would be good to find out from her where they all were, what kind of arms they brought, etc., in case a change of plan was necessary. They had already prepared by placing the Queen's clothes and weapons under the bed in case of an emergency.

"Were you able to sleep alright, Marta?" Dr. Helm asked, watchful for any sign that she might have caught the senorita's illness.

"Yes, thank you," she said, handing him his tea, "I made up one of the guest bedrooms for anytime you want to use it."

"Mm," he said, taking a sip, "I probably should get a few winks now, actually, since you're refreshed." Marta nodded and took his cup back from him.

"It's the first door on the left," she told him.

"Don't hesitate to wake me with any concerns," he told Marta, "She should try to eat something soon as well, to rebuild her strength."

The gypsy nodded. He did not bid the Senorita farewell, as she appeared to be drifting off to sleep again. The sound of the door closing jolted Tessa back awake though – more or less – and she reached for her cup of tea beside her bed.

"Why not wait before having more, Tessa?" Marta suggested, placing her hand over it, "For Dr. Helm's sake. Let him get some sleep before you take another turn for the worse."

Tessa nodded, letting Marta take the cup away from her. Her eyelids had grown heavy again.

"Alright…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Tessa," Marta said, squeezing her arm gently, but firmly, "Tessa, wake up."

Tessa inhaled sharply and opened her eyes. Marta gave her a moment to shake off whatever dream she had been in the middle of.

"Is Dr. Helm still asleep?" Tessa asked, running a hand through her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Yes," said Marta, "But the sergeant is asking a lot of questions about how you are doing."

"Chomping at the bit to take the doctor back to jail," Tessa said. With a sigh she looked at the teapot and cup beside her bed.

"I warmed it back up," Marta told her.

"Salud," Tessa said ironically, reaching out her hand for her next dose.

* * *

As Dr. Helm emerged from the guest bedroom, and made his way towards the senorita's, a large portrait hanging in the salon caught his eye. Since Marta had not come for him yet, and he didn't want to interrupt any sleep Senorita Alvarado was getting, he allowed himself to pause to take in the painting.

So, this must be the Don Rafael Alvarado he had heard spoken of so reverently by the few who still spoke of him – usually in hushed tones, he had noticed. Helm could see his daughter in that rendition of him. Not much in his complexion or facial features, but in how he held himself and the look in his eye. He had seen that look worn by his daughter many times, though he could not place a specific memory when he tried. It was proud and defiant, yet kind and even wistful – not arrogant. He looked to Robert like he was gazing out over the countryside with a powerful, protective love for what he saw.

Then came a scuffling and a muffled sort of cry from the direction of Senorita Alvarado's room. As the door opened and Marta rushed out, it was clear Tessa was having another episode.

_Damn it,_ he thought, _What is this thing?_

"Doctor – Doctor, come quickly!" Marta called out as he rushed over to follow her back into the room, "I got her to eat some bread maybe a half hour ago, then she went back to sleep for a little bit, until she started throwing it all back up, and now her fever is back up and she's delirious again."

"Hold her," Helm said as he went to his bag for what he needed, "We'll try the medicine to calm her again."

But Tessa's frenzy was much more pronounced than her last.

"Papa!" she began to scream and sob, "Papa, no!"

When Marta tried to hold her arms, Tessa shoved her aside with enough force that Marta almost fell to the floor. With medicine in one hand, Dr. Helm only had one arm free to try to assist Marta in restraining his patient.

"I have to!" Tessa raved, "Don't stop me! I have to do it!"

Soon Tessa had broken free of them both again.

Helm rapidly crossed to Marta's side of the bed and handed her the medicine.

"I'll hold her," he said, even as he began by trying to control Tessa's arms and press them in towards her chest, "You try to get her to swallow it down."

"She's stronger than you think," Marta warned him as he slipped behind Tessa on the bed, trying to keep both her arms still with only his right arm. Before he could reach around with his left, she had elbowed him twice in the ribs, which were already sore from his last encounter with Grisham, but ultimately he succeeded in containing her in a bear hug from behind. Marta then tried to soothe her with her voice, for Tessa was still raving and jerking her head this way and that.

"I'll kill them! I don't care how many! I'll kill them all, Papa!"

"Tessa!" Marta shouted over her desperately, fearing what Tessa might say next that the soldiers could overhear.

"Don't try and stop me," Tessa hissed, squirming in Dr. Helm's arms.

"We aren't trying to stop you," Marta insisted, "No one will stop you. I promise, but you must take this medicine first. It will help."

The senorita breathed heavily in the doctor's arms, but had stopped resisting, seemingly listening to Marta.

"This will make you strong enough to do what you need to do, open your mouth," Marta said solemnly. It worked; Tessa accepted the medicine and swallowed it down.

"Just give it a little time to work," Marta told her, rubbing her shoulder. The doctor loosened his grip somewhat, but knew there could be more coming before the medicine took effect. It did seem though as if the senorita had worn herself out from trying to fight him.

"I can't let him down, Marta," Tessa said softly. Helm felt her arms go limp and he guided them down into her lap.

Marta was nodding, tears beginning to escape her.

"You won't," she assured Tessa, "I know you won't."

Slowly, the doctor began to extricate himself from the bed and gently lay his patient back down onto her feather pillows. He then began with the cold compresses. Marta knew she should help, but she was still overcome by Tessa's painful episode. Helm could hear the soft sobs she was trying to smother and understood. Having placed compresses on Tessa's forehead, chest and upper arms, he turned to Marta and knelt beside her.

"We're going to get her through this, Marta," he told her, placing a sympathetic hand on her arm, "I promise. You were right about how strong she is – she's a fighter and that's good. Why don't you go rest a while? I can take care of getting her fever down."

Marta sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I'll go make soup," she said, "We all need to eat something."

Still kneeling beside her, he nodded to indicate that was also a good idea. Before getting up, she paused to look him in the eyes.

"You're a good man, Doctor," she told him firmly, "Stop telling yourself different."

She left him abruptly with that thought. Helm turned back to his sleeping patient somberly as the door closed behind Marta.

"Don't make me a liar, Senorita," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

When Marta returned, Tessa's fever had broken some time ago. Helm couldn't remember exactly why he had first taken one of the sleeping senorita's hands in his, but he let it go and drew himself back in his chair.

"The soup will be ready soon," Marta told him, "How is she?"

"Resting quietly," he told her.

Marta walked over and sat next to Tessa's legs on the side of the bed where Helm watched over his patient.

"Doctor," she said, "About what she was saying – "

"I've heard much worse, believe me," he interrupted her with a reassuring smile, "It was the fever talking."

Marta sighed a little, almost as if disappointed, then gave him a small smile in return, "Yes, of course."

She had hoped he might be more curious.

"I noticed her father's portrait earlier," Helm said conversationally.

Marta smiled more genuinely at that.

"Everyone who knew him is impressed by it. The artist captured him very well."

"I'm sure the pain is still very raw for Senorita Alvarado. I heard about her uncle's visit and his claims about his brother being murdered."

"He was murdered," Marta stated, "There is no question. We just don't know by whom or why."

Helm accepted the news with a nod. He was not surprised, though sorry to hear it.

"The day word of his death arrived in Madrid was the same day Tessa was expecting him to arrive for a visit."

"What a terrible shock," Helm said quietly.

"She was heartbroken, but very brave."

Marta picked up Tessa's hand – the hand the doctor had so recently been holding – and held it in hers.

"Seeing her like she was… I can't help but think that's how she was truly feeling inside when it happened. Maybe still. I know he is never far from her thoughts.

"From a very young age, Doctor, Tessa knew how to mask her emotions from others. But, gradually, she came to trust me with them, most of the time."

Helm understood that Marta only needed him to listen for her own sake, but she certainly was showing him his patient in a whole new light. Marta and the illness.

"The strength of your bond was clear when you were able to reach her through her delirium," he said.

Marta put Tessa's hand back down thoughtfully and got up from the bed.

"I should get back to my cooking," Marta declared, "I'll bring you a bowl when it's ready."

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

While Marta and Dr. Helm had their soup by Tessa's bedside, as she continued to sleep, they heard a carriage approach. The doctor set down his bowl and went to the window.

"It's the Hidalgos," he said.

Marta knew instantly what Tessa would want. The Hidalgos' influence was the doctor's best chance for release. They needed to be shaken into action.

"They are good friends of Tessa's," she told him, "They probably came to see how she is faring."

"Alright," Helm said, "I'll just be a minute."

The doctor left and Marta went to the window. As soon as she saw him make contact with the Hidalgos, she sprang into action.

"Tessa, wake up," she said urgently.

"Mm?" Tessa murmured, trying to obey.

"The Hidalgos are here to see how you are. I can give you a pinch of the root powder, it will be much more potent than the tea and take effect faster. But the effects will also be more intense."

"Do it."

* * *

"Doctor Helm, how is she?" Don Hidalgo asked as he and his wife approached the hacienda.

"She is resting comfortably now, but her condition is – unpredictable," he told them, "Her fever spikes without warning, and she hasn't been able to keep any food down. I've been able to bring the fever down each time, but I don't know how many more episodes her body can take or what's causing them. So far no one else has gotten sick, but, to be safe, I have to assume it's contagious, so I'm afraid you can't see her."

Don Hidalgo sighed sadly.

"There will be a meeting of the Council of the Dons in an hour," he told the doctor, "Most of them are already of the same mind that your imprisonment was outrageous, and especially now that we may have another contagion on our hands, we intend to demand your freedom."

"I appreciate that very much, Senor," Dr. Helm told him sincerely, "I should be getting back to my patient – "

"So, you can assure us then, Doctor," interjected Vera Hidalgo, watching his face carefully, "So that Gaspar may assure the Council, that the Colonel's allegations are not true?"

"Petal, do not insult the doctor," Don Hidalgo murmured to his wife, "Of course it's not true."

Helm raised a hand to signify to Don Hidalgo that he was not offended and addressed the Senora. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to say to her.

"I assure you, Senora Hidalgo, _I_ have no unseemly alliances with anyone."

Vera smiled and nodded a little awkwardly, comprehending his hidden meaning; it would be wise for her of all people not to throw stones.

"We will leave you to your work," the oblivious Don Hidalgo said, "Please tell Senorita Alvarado that we are praying for her speedy recovery."

"I will. Thank you, Don Gaspar."

But as the Hidalgos turned to go, they were startled by a crashing sound and Tessa's voice raving incomprehensibly. Helm tore back into the hacienda. Senora Hidalgo hurried after him and Don Hidalgo reluctantly followed her.

When Vera reached Tessa's door, the soldier standing guard made sure she did not enter, but she did see through the door that a bedside table had been overturned. A broken tea set lay scattered on the floor and Marta and the doctor were struggling to return a hysterical Tessa to her bed. Senora Hidalgo turned away from the sight to her husband.

"Oh, it's horrible," she told him, clinging to him for comfort.

"We should go," Hidalgo told her, fearing for his wife's health, "All we can do for her now is secure the doctor's freedom."


	12. Chapter 12

Several hours later, Helm found his hand slipping back over the sleeping senorita's once Marta had left them alone again to make more tea. Tessa looked so peaceful again. They had brought her fever back down – this time he had gone straight to the salicylic acid. She had rested well after and even eaten most of a bowl of soup, keeping it all down since. But still he couldn't shake the dread that this was only another temporary calm before a fresh attack. Even if meant back to prison, he hoped he was wrong. Not that he planned on making it back to his cell.

The only way to protect the Queen from Montoya's trap would be to make a run for it on his own from the Alvarado hacienda. She probably planned to intercept him on the way back to town, but the Colonel would have anticipated that as well and probably have a trick up his sleeve. Helm knew he had to eliminate the need to rescue him – one way or another. The tricky part was not running too soon, for the senorita's sake.

He sighed and bowed his head wearily, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Then, something on the floor drew his eye. It was a broken tea cup Marta must have missed when she cleaned up the set knocked over by Tessa during her last attack. His eyes grew wide.

"The tea!" he whispered in alarm and leapt up to find Marta.

Helm peered out the door. The soldiers were growing lazy and he was sick of having them shadow him everywhere. The guard at the door was asleep. The only other one inside the hacienda appeared to be looking out the window, but the way he was leaning, Helm suspected he was dozing as well. The doctor crept past them to the kitchen. As he entered, Marta did not hear his approach. She poured the hot water for the tea and then pulled something from her pocket, adding it to the cup.

"Marta, what the Hell have you done?!"

He kept his voice hushed though furious, not sure he wanted Montoya's men involved yet. He couldn't believe his eyes that this woman of all people would poison the senorita.

Marta whirled around, terrified. She looked past him, concerned about the soldiers, and held up her open palms defensively.

"It's not what it seems, Doctor," she assured him softly.

"Then how about you tell me exactly what that is," he said, pointing to the pocket she had put the vial of poison back in.

"It was her idea," Marta told him, "She begged me to do it."

"Do what?" he insisted sternly, stepping towards her.

"It's Moreno's root," she told him flatly.

"She begged you to poison her with Moreno's root?" he said disbelievingly.

"To keep you from being tortured," she said, watching his reaction warily.

He shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he said, but Marta could tell he wasn't sure what to believe.

"She'll tell you herself," Marta told him, and removed the vial from her pocket, holding it out to him, "I trust you not to act rashly with my life, when I was only doing what she wanted."

"Why would you ever agree? And how could you keep doing it? You've been in agony watching her writhing in there – "

Marta's face contorted in very real pain, pulling her hand with the vial back and looking down at it miserably. Her reaction to his words made him pause.

"Because," Marta told him then, struggling a little to keep her emotions in check, "I know how much worse she will feel… if she loses you. Your freedom is the most important thing in the world to her right now."

Helm watched the gypsy's face in silence for several seconds. But before he could find the words to confront her on her implication, the door opened behind him. As he turned to look, the Queen's sword was pointed at his throat.

"Leave her alone," the Queen said quietly, but firmly, "This was my plan. I talked Senorita Alvarado into it."

Helm stared at her almost as if he didn't recognize her. The Queen assumed it was because he was not used to being on the receiving end of her weapon, but then he looked away from her, back at Marta. The gypsy avoided his eyes and said nothing. He turned again to the Queen.

"I doubt that," he told her.

"How else would I know?" the Queen pointed out, her breathing somewhat ragged between sentences, "It was the only way to get you out of prison with the chance of keeping you out."

"Put the sword down," Helm said with a trace of anxiety in his voice, "You need to conserve your strength."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but did not wait for an answer, "We'll have to go with the backup plan, Marta. Are the horses ready?"

"Yes, but – "

"Alright," the Queen said to Helm, lowering her sword, "I'll distract the guards, then you run for the stables. You'll find two horses saddled and ready to go. If I don't catch up with you right away – don't stop, just ride."

Helm stepped deliberately towards his masked lady.

"You're in no condition to do any of that," he whispered firmly, "And you know it."

"We don't have time to argue, Doctor," she said, instinctively taking a few small, unsteady steps back from his approach.

He continued stepping closer to her, until he was close enough to reach up his hand and touch her cheek, just below the mask, with the back of his fingers.

"You're pale and shaky," he told her, "And I expect your vision is still somewhat blurred as well? That's from ingesting the Moreno's root and you would not have recovered from your last dose completely this soon. I'm sure you feel better than you did, but you'll be weak for hours yet, especially since you've had so little to eat."

The Queen looked to Marta uncertainly. _Had she told him everything in that short time?_

"I've been at your bedside for over twenty-four hours," he said, before she could try to deny anything. His hand began to feel more like a caress now than a simple checking of her temperature. "Do you really imagine I can't see that it's you?"

A wave of fatigue rolled over Tessa and she stuck the end of her blade into the floor for support. The doctor grabbed her other arm near the elbow and guided her a couple steps to lean against the nearest wall.

"We have to get her back to bed," he told Marta urgently over his shoulder.

Marta gave a nod.

"I have just the thing," she said, pulling out a bottle of tequila from a cupboard, "I'll distract them; you get her back to bed."

Helm smiled as she got out some glasses as well.

"Thirsty," Tessa whispered to him. Marta heard her as well.

"There's some lemonade there on the table," Marta told him, handing him a glass. Helm poured lemonade while Marta poured tequila. He was too busy seeing to Tessa to notice Marta add an extra ingredient to the glasses of tequila.

"Once I have their attention, get back to the bedroom," Marta whispered as she passed them on her way out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Helm and Tessa made it past the distracted guards relatively easily, but once back in the bedroom, there was another problem.

"Turn around, Doctor," she ordered him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to allow her privacy, but she was leaning heavily on the bed, clearly exhausted. He doubted she could get changed out of the Queen's clothes on her own. He was about to point that out as delicately as he could, but her glare intensified and he decided to give her a chance to try. He turned around and kept an eye out for the guards by opening the bedroom door just a crack. Marta still had them well entertained.

As he stood there with his back to her, his mind drifted to this sudden revelation about the Queen – about Senorita Alvarado. He looked back on encounters with the senorita with new eyes.

Eventually, Helm saw Marta disengage from the soldiers. She did not head for the bedroom, but rather the kitchen. He almost looked back to see if Tessa was ready yet, but caught himself. Before he could ask though, he heard her climbing into the bed and a moment later:

"Alright. You can turn around."

As he walked over to the bed, he felt the change in dynamics. He was no longer just a doctor seeing to his patient and they both knew it.

She raised a hand to her forehead as he sat down.

"Headache?" he asked.

"No," she said after a moment and forced herself to lower her hand again. She did not want to admit that her face suddenly felt very exposed in front of him.

"So, are you angry?" she asked without looking at him. It seemed like the best time for such a question, when he would take her weakened condition into consideration.

"About your Moreno's root scheme?" he replied evenly, "Furious."

She smiled to herself. _Count on him to be mad about that first_, she thought. She was inclined to point out how he should be pleased with what a low risk plan it was compared to so many of her others, but she was too tired to bicker with him. There were many things to say, now that he knew the truth, but they each kept drifting away from her as sleep swept in.

* * *

When Tessa woke up, Marta was by her side, asleep in her chair. The doctor was gone.

"Marta," Tessa said, trying to ignore her fears that Dr. Helm had left – either willingly or unwillingly.

Marta opened her eyes.

"Where is Dr. Helm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Marta asked worriedly. The doctor had made a point earlier of admonishing Marta that long term complications from repeated Moreno's Root ingestion was a very real possibility.

"Fine – where is he?"

"He was up most of the night tending to the soldiers. He's sleeping now."

"Soldiers?" echoed Tessa.

"They caught your illness," Marta explained.

Tessa's brow creased in confusion for a moment.

"Ohhh," she said with a sly smile, "From the tequila?"

Marta shrugged.

"How did the good doctor take that development?"

"Not well," she admitted, "But I think he'll forgive and forget. After all, the soldiers will only have a mild case and the news will strengthen the dons' efforts to free him."

"Indeed," replied Tessa, "Well done, I say."

"Thank you. Relief guards arrived a few hours ago, so the news will have reached Montoya by now. But I also sent young Ricardo with a message to Don Hidalgo's early this morning, in case the Colonel should fail to update the dons about it."

"Perfect," said Tessa. Then she was quiet for a few moments.

"Has he said anything?" Tessa asked.

"No."

Tessa sighed.

"I don't know how to talk to him anymore, Marta. I don't even know how to be around him – before I fell asleep, all I wanted was put my mask back on."

"Perhaps because you wanted to be honest with him," Marta said, "And you're not used to being honest with him, except as the Queen."

Tessa knew she was right and shook her head at the ridiculousness of it.

"It doesn't get much more ironic than that, does it?" she asked Marta.

"No, it doesn't," answered a much deeper, much more British voice than Tessa was expecting. His sudden presence startled her, but less so than the realization that she and Marta were speaking loudly enough to be overheard just outside of the door, where a guard had been posted for the last thirty-six hours. She tried to see past him, one hand instinctively reaching to the side of her bed, in case she needed her sword.

"It's alright," he assured her, entering the room and closing the door behind him, "The guards are still recovering in the guest rooms and the sergeant decided it was wiser to keep all his men outside the hacienda from now on."

Tessa exhaled, then looked to Marta.

"So, now we're less likely to be overheard – _another_ benefit from your quick thinking, Marta," she told her. Marta smirked, as they both looked sideways at the doctor for his reaction.

He offered a sour smile in reply, which only amused the two women more.

"Can I speak to you alone?" he then asked Tessa seriously, glancing towards Marta, as if asking her permission as well. The gypsy did not hesitate to oblige the doctor, even though Tessa herself had not answered his request. Her heart began to pound and she wondered desperately for a moment if she could get out of this conversation by pretending not to feel well enough still. But the door had closed behind Marta and Dr. Helm had taken a seat in the chair next to the bed. He looked so handsome, tired though he was, and with his eye still quite pigmented. Maybe she did want to have this conversation.

"At the jail before," he began slowly, "Is it my imagination, or were you genuinely trying to convince me to give you up to Montoya?"

Tessa's first instinct was to pretend she had only been playing her part and hadn't been intending to persuade him of anything. But she caught herself. If any man deserved her honesty, it was this one.

"I hadn't planned on it going in," she admitted after a moment, "I went to find out how well guarded you were and if you'd been hurt yet. But when I saw you in that cell – yes, I wanted you released and I didn't particularly care how."

"So, when I tell you over and over again that I don't want you to risk your life for mine – "

"Doesn't stick," Tessa admitted blithely with a shake of her head.

He nodded with a small smile that seemed almost like a surrender.

"You know," she said, feeling more comfortable, "I don't particularly like it when you risk your life for me either, but at least I have the common courtesy not to complain about it afterward."

"Ah," he replied in good humor, "Well, I apologize for my poor upbringing."

She chuckled.

"I do always say thank you though," he pointed out.

"Ha!" she scoffed, "Sarcastically."

"No, not sarcastically. Just… begrudgingly."

"That's so much better," she teased him with some sarcasm of her own.

She watched his face as he prepared to turn the conversation serious again.

"Tessa – "

It gave her goosebumps to hear him address her that way.

"From now on, I'd like to be included in the plan making. It is my life after all."

She nodded, looking down at her hands which fidgeted with her covers a little.

"For starters," he told her, "I insist Moreno's root will play no further role in my rescue. Agreed?"

"Alright," she said, "I think we got as much out of it as we could already anyway."

Helm grunted at that.

"There's not much to the rest of the plan," Tessa told him, "We hope the dons come through, but if they don't, the Queen will help you make a run for it. That is not negotiable."

"Leave Santa Helena," he said quietly, not as a question, but not in agreement either.

"Leave California, Doctor," she corrected without looking at him.

"_Robert_," he corrected emphatically, his eyes locking on hers as they insisted on looking elsewhere.

She let out a single, soft laugh and shook her head.

"_If_ you get to stay," she said slowly, "I shouldn't get in the habit of calling you that. And if you don't, then there's not much point in me changing my old habits."

Dr. Helm reached forward and laid a hand over the two of hers. She let her eyes to meet his.

"We have now," he told her gently, leaning in closer, "Let's not waste it dreading what's coming."

The sound of approaching horses shattered the moment.

"Relief soldiers?" Tessa asked him.

"No, it's too soon," Helm answered, getting up and crossing over to the window to look. She noticed his body stiffen.

"What?" she demanded.

"Montoya," he stated bitterly, still facing the window.

"Go! Out the back through the kitchen," she told him, leaning over the bed for her sword again as she did so.

"Leave it," he protested urgently, "We don't know what he's here for yet."

Helm was already heading from the window to the door as he said, "He could simply be checking on his men – "

"_Robert_ _don't!_"

Helm, who had reached the door and was about to open it, paused to flash Tessa a heart-melting smile and say:

"That's more like it."

But the next second he was out the door to go meet the Colonel.


	14. Chapter 14

Montoya appeared to be getting an update from the sergeant as Helm exited the hacienda. The sergeant was doing plenty of vigorous nodding and head shaking alternately to the Colonel's stoically delivered questions.

"So, Senorita Alvarado is recovered," the Colonel said tersely to Dr. Helm as he approached.

"I am optimistic," he replied carefully, "But given how unpredictable her episodes were, I'd give it another twenty-four hours before saying for sure. The same for your soldiers, though they certainly seem to have fought off the disease more easily. No doubt the senorita's constitution is more delicate – "

"Only twenty-four?" the Colonel interjected with a sardonic expression, "Really, Doctor, you should have tried for at least forty-eight. I'll be going to visit the senorita now."

"Colonel!" Helm objected, chasing after Montoya, the sergeant and two more soldiers following the Colonel, "Now that we know the disease is contagious, it's too soon to risk breaking quarantine."

Once inside the hacienda, Montoya turned round to face the doctor.

"Hold the prisoner here until I finish my conversation with Senorita Alvarado," he said, and immediately the two soldiers each took an arm of the doctor, while the sergeant stood by.

* * *

"Colonel Montoya," Tessa greeted him with a smile, "How kind of you to visit me."

Marta, who had slipped in while the Colonel was occupied with the doctor, had just finished helping Tessa into a robe to cover her upper body more completely as she sat up in bed to receive her guest.

The gypsy then stepped back to the nearest wall to imitate a piece of furniture until further needed, like any good servant.

"I am relieved to see you so recovered," he told her as he seated himself in what to Tessa's mind had become Dr. Helm's chair, "The Hidalgos' description of your suffering was quite vivid."

"Oh my," Tessa replied, "That's a little embarrassing. I have no memory of what I said or did during my turns, but I know they were far from lady-like."

"You were in the throes of a dangerous illness," Montoya said, as if sympathetic, "That is nothing to be ashamed of. After speaking with Sergeant Chavez, I know that the men posted in your hacienda were nothing but concerned for your welfare from what they heard and saw. The sergeant noted that often during your ravings you called out for your father."

Tessa maintained her calm and vapid exterior, but underneath it, anger and fear competed to be the most dominant repressed emotion. On the one hand – how dare Montoya speak of her late father? On the other – what _else_ might the soldiers have overheard that might mean something to the Colonel? It was true she did not remember at all what she had said during her ravings. Neither Marta nor Robert had told her she spoke of her father.

"I was lucky Dr. Helm was here to get me through it," she said, swallowing her emotions. If Montoya didn't have the doctor in custody right outside to keep her focused on what mattered, Tessa wasn't sure she could have kept her cool. The last few days had been such a whirlwind physically and emotionally that smiling in the face of her mortal enemy was more difficult than ever. And to say what she knew she needed to say next was only possible when she thought about how furious it would make him, if he knew she was the Queen of Swords saying it:

"I owe you my life, Colonel, for allowing him to tend to me."

"Sometimes," he answered, "Justice has to wait her turn."

"Colonel," she petitioned him piteously, "Couldn't it be mercy's turn this time? Not only did Dr. Helm save my life, but there has been no sign of the Queen the entire time he has been at my hacienda. Seems to me that whatever their relationship may have been, it must have been very one-sided for her not to attempt to rescue him from here. The poor man has been betrayed. I'm sure he has learned his lesson."

Colonel Montoya smiled.

"You have a very understanding heart, Maria Theresa."

Internally, Tessa bristled at his use of her name.

"Sadly, the government cannot afford to be so forgiving when it comes to renegades like the Queen of Swords and those who would aid her. As I have explained to the dons, if justice is not swift and sure, she will continue to thrive. It does not escape me what a tragic loss Santa Helena will face without its doctor. After all, it is because of the Queen and her unbridled violence that we need a medical man more than ever. Sadly, Dr. Helm can no longer be trusted to put the people of Santa Helena first."

Again, fear and anger flared. Montoya's words seemed to indicate certainty that Robert would be executed. At the same time, Tessa wanted to knock the Colonel out of that chair. _What would he know about putting the people first? _she thought, _He never has._

"Honestly, it breaks my heart, Senorita," he continued, "One of the projects dearest to me that I had planned for Santa Helena is the construction of a hospital. I had always envisioned Dr. Helm as its head physician. But, of course, the longer the Queen runs rampant, the more money the government loses for such an enterprise. Now I am forced to search for another candidate of equal talent."

"A whole hospital? For Santa Helena? My, that is ambitious, Colonel."

"I'm sure after your ordeal, Senorita, you see the value of such a facility better than most. If only there was another source of funds, besides taxation – a wealthy benefactor, for example."

_So that's the point of this hospital nonsense_, Tessa thought, feeling a little relieved, _Count on the man's greed to offer a way out for the doctor._

"Mm," Tessa replied thoughtfully, "But what if you found a wealthy benefactor who believes in Dr. Helm, and insisted that he be that head physician?"

"Well," Montoya said, a sly grin slowly creeping over his face, "Then, depending on the size of that individual's contribution, for the good of the pueblo, I would have to give the doctor the benefit of the doubt and believe him – _this time_ – that he has no affiliation with the Queen."

Tessa eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she paused to consider that the Colonel might be bluffing. Perhaps the dons' pressure was already enough to secure Helm's release, but Montoya was hoping to convince a gullible young senorita to pay for his wounded pride before the news reached her.

"Just out of curiosity – how large of a contribution would that take?"

"What is most desperately needed for the project is the land to put the hospital on," he told her, "Ideally, seventy acres or more."

"My, my," Tessa said laughingly, "That sounds like a very large hospital. I would have thought as little as twenty acres would be generous."

"Much of the land would certainly be sold to help pay for the construction," he explained, "With the condition that the buyers would allow roads connecting to the hospital through their property."

"Ah, well with just forty acres plus contributions solicited from multiple benefactors, instead of a single benefactor, I'm sure you would have enough."

"For that, I would need fifty acres at least," Montoya insisted lightly, "You'd be surprised, Senorita, how few share your generous nature."

She had no proof, only her gut instinct, but Tessa believed this was no bluff by the Colonel. He had executed men for much less than what the doctor had done. And Tessa knew the answer to Marta's question – she had known immediately. Of course Robert Helm was more important to her than her father's land, and the Colonel was only bartering for a piece of it.

"Fifty," Tessa repeated, pausing for a moment, "Colonel, I do believe you have your donation. But I would insist on remaining anonymous. My father always told me that 'It is in giving that we receive.'"

"So true," the Colonel said with a slight bow of his head, "You do him proud, no doubt. Gracias, Senorita. When you are feeling well enough, visit my office and I will have the paperwork ready."

"Excellent," she replied, "Colonel, out of curiosity, now that you will have the land, how long do you think this hospital project of yours will take to reach construction?"

"I am optimistic," he told her, "Once the Queen is brought to justice, we could have sufficient funds in as soon as five or six years."

Tessa smiled and nodded. If only she had some Moreno's root tea to offer the Colonel, Tessa would have made a toast 'To the future.'


	15. Chapter 15

"He is free to go. Return to town," Tessa heard the Colonel order his men on his way out.

Yet it seemed to take Dr. Helm an eternity to return to her room. Marta exited the moment he did. She even closed the door behind her. The doctor didn't seem to notice. He just stood by the foot of the bed, half turned toward the window, looking perplexed.

"You don't look as relieved as I would have expected," Tessa quipped.

He looked at her briefly, but gravely, before turning his head again toward the window.

"He didn't say anything to me," Helm said finally, "No threats, not even a warning. He didn't even look at me crossly."

Tessa decided not to try to pretend that was odd and said nothing.

"What did he say to you?" he asked her.

"He asked me how I was feeling. I pointed out I was very well, thanks to you. Then he said he agreed with the Council of the Dons that you deserved another chance; Santa Helena needs you."

"That was all?" he said, continuing his approach until he was standing beside her, looking down.

Tessa returned his gaze confidently as her mind raced for how to reply. A simple denial that anything more transpired would not suffice.

"Well," she said reluctantly at first, "Then he confessed his undying love for the Queen of Swords and asked me how best to propose to her. At which point, I felt so ill that I had to ask him to leave."

Helm sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, and looking amused by her deadpan delivery. He reached up with one hand to caress her cheek.

"Leave it to that greedy bastard to cut ahead in line," he said softly.

Joke or not, his implication – or maybe it was just his touch – made her heart pound again. Before she could think of a smart reply, he had leaned in and began the kiss they'd both been waiting for since their first. It was long and slow and she pulled him in closer to her.

He was the one to end it. He smiled as he pulled back, looking much more relaxed, but when their eyes met, she saw right away that he wasn't going to let the matter drop that easily.

"Did you deal with him to keep me out of jail?" he asked with concern, but not judgment.

She didn't have to pretend to look exasperated with him.

"No," she said, gripping either side of his shirt collar, impatient to resume what they were doing.

Helm looked at her mouth rather longingly, but he was still too distracted by the Colonel's uncharacteristic behavior to give in right away.

"Then he's up to something," the doctor said ominously, "Because that was much too easy."

Tessa couldn't help agreeing, though for slightly different reasons.

"Well, we don't know how hard the council pushed," she pointed out, trying to sound optimistic.

He looked ready to say something else when there was a knock and the door and Marta burst in, a young man close behind her. The doctor and patient quickly put more space between them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Marta apologized, "But Ricardo's mother has just gone into labor."

"Oh God," Helm said, as if he was suddenly remembering several Ricardo's mothers that he had been forced to neglect over the last couple of days, and scrambled to get his doctor's bag.

"We'll meet you outside with the horses," Marta told him and took Ricardo with her to give Tessa and the doctor a chance to say goodbye with some privacy.

"She's had two still births before this," Helm told Tessa apologetically.

"I know," she said, waving him away, "Go! I understand."

He leaned over for a quick kiss goodbye and was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that afternoon, not long after Montoya and his soldiers had all returned to town, Captain Grisham couldn't take it any longer. He followed the Colonel, uninvited into his office, to confront him.

"Ok, I behaved in front of the men. I kept my mouth shut when you ordered us back without the doctor, and without the Queen, because I knew that couldn't be the end of it and that you weren't simply rolling over for the dons. There had to be another reason. So, what's the brilliant plan you're keeping to yourself, eh? I know you – you wouldn't give up the perfect Queen-bait like that , _unless_ somehow you had an even _better_ trap. So, tell me. You promised I was going to get to torture Helm. So you owe me the truth at least."

There was just enough deserved flattery in what Grisham said to allow the Colonel overlook his impudence. Montoya took his seat behind his desk, leaned and smiled.

"While the doctor was tending to Maria Theresa Alvarado, I had an epiphany," he told Grisham, "All the pieces fell into place. I am confident that I now know the identity of the Queen of Swords."

"What are you waiting for? Send me to kill her already."

"So she can escape, as always?" Montoya retorted smoothly.

Grisham bit his lip in frustration. He knew he had to take that insult, if he wanted to be told the rest.

"I have arranged it so that in one, maybe two day's time," the Colonel continued smugly, "The Queen of Swords is going to walk into this office of her own volition, unarmed, unaware and unmasked – never to be heard from again."

"No public execution to send a message to the masses?" Grisham asked with mild surprise.

"In the case of the Queen," the Montoya replied sagely, "It will be more advantageous if the people never know what happened to her. Did something happen to their masked heroine or did she merely desert them? The doubt will eat away at their rebelliousness; not knowing her fate will smother any sparks of revolution or retaliation by her supporters."

"But you won't get any credit from the dons," Grisham pointed out, "Or Spain for that matter."

"True," Montoya said, "It's a bit of a sacrifice, but the Crown will be satisfied enough that she has ceased to be a problem and the dons – well, frankly I believe there are a number of Queen sympathizers hiding amongst them. Learning her identity would only make them more of a nuisance."

"So, she is a noblewoman," the Captain surmised.

"Don't strain yourself trying to figure it out, Grisham," Montoya told him condescendingly, "You'll see in a day or two. Get back to work."

"Seriously? You're not going to tell me?"

"Prepare the men to cover every possible escape from my office at a moment's notice and we will work out a signal. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

Grisham started to go, knowing Montoya's evil mind was made up, but turned back with one last thought before he was out the door.

"Helm's not likely to doubt what happened to her," he observed to the Colonel, "Or keep his mouth shut about it."

Montoya smiled.

"Alas, you are probably right. The doctor will be as much in need of a walk in the country as ever. And with no Queen to interfere, you'll be able to take your time and enjoy yourself. "

Grisham smiled, saluted his Colonel, and left in high spirits.

* * *

_Author's note:__ Alright folks, sorry we're ending on a cliffhanger in this final chapter. Well, probably not __**ending **__and I'm hoping this will only temporarily be the final chapter. I think I'll be able to continue this one, but it's going to take some incubation time. Especially since it's going to need more action scenes, which don't come easily to me. I was going to tie it up all nice and neat with the fake illness working and Helm finding out her identity, but when I got to the end it just didn't feel like Montoya had gotten his due. A villain of his caliber deserves more attention than I gave him. And maybe I also wanted to give the Queen and the doctor a bit more attention too…_

_Positive reviews won't hurt my creative process, by the way._


End file.
